


Mommy Please

by miss_faun



Series: Miss Faun's DC Fillathon [5]
Category: DCU
Genre: Cock Warming, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Mommy Kink, Riding, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_faun/pseuds/miss_faun
Summary: Fill for this DC Kink Meme prompt: https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=129790#cmt129790"Tim cockwarming a tied up Kon. Dirty talk, impregnation kink and some mommy kink as well. No ABO/Omegaverse please."
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Miss Faun's DC Fillathon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753852
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	Mommy Please

Kon tugged at the ropes a little, though not enough to break them, obviously. Tim only smirked above him.

“Getting tired down there?”

“I’m not doing anything,” Kon grumbled.

“That’s right,” Tim cooed, bouncing on Kon’s dick a few times. “You’re lying there like a good boy and letting Mommy take care of you.”

Kon groaned. “Dammit, Tim…”

“I know you like that,” Tim continued. “Like having Mommy warm your cock for you...and I love it too.” He leaned down and kissed Kon gently. “I love having your cock fill me up...making Mommy pregnant.”

Kon shuddered, fighting not to cum. He was already wound up from watching Tim finger himself open, and now Tim had been sitting on him for the better part of an hour, not permitting Kon to cum.

“Want it too, Mommy,” Kon gasped out. “Want to make you pregnant...want to see you all swollen up with my baby…”

Tim whimpered a bit. He ran his hands down Kon’s chest, squeezing at his pecs, eyes closed in bliss. Kon made a begging noise, wanting to touch, to turn Tim over and pound into him.

They both knew it wouldn’t happen, but it was still really hot to think about, Tim all round and heavy with Kon’s baby. 

“Please, Mommy…” Kon said. “Let me get you pregnant.”

Tim clenched around Kon, gripping him tight. “Go ahead.”

Kon’s hips arched up, cum pumping into Tim. Kon always came more than a normal human, something Tim absolutely loved. Tim moaned, grinding down again. Kon whimpered, sensitive, though he would rally in a few minutes.

Tim smiled down at him. “Good job,” he said. He kissed Kon again in reward.

Kon was hard again very quickly, Tim’s clenching and grinding making it hard to hold anything back.

“Already?” Tim cooed. “You must like mommy’s pussy an awful lot.”

Kon nodded, so desperate. “You’re so good, Mommy,” he moaned. “Please let me fill you up more.”

“Always, sweetheart.”

That round, Tim came too, though he didn’t pull off. He just sat on Kon’s dick for a while, breathing hard. Tim’s stomach was starting to swell with Kon’s cum, which only made them both more eager.

“Look at that,” Tim said, hand on his stomach. “You’re getting me there...filling me so well…”

Kon thrust up, eyes squeezed shut. “Please untie me,” he begged.

“No,” Tim said. “Mommy’s taking care of you.” He started to bounce on Kon’s dick again.

Kon lay back, smiled up at Tim. “I love you, Mommy,” he whispered.

“I love you too.”

Kon came again.


End file.
